


Surprise

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Burning, Death, Fire, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, disturbing fantasies, implied orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: The greatest pleasures are often unexpected.





	Surprise

Mitsuhide had always prided himself on being able to see the paths and the actions of his adversaries before they happened, he was _known_ for being one step ahead of them all no matter what precautious had been taken against him. The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu was a mighty enemy indeed – he’d had to work to hold him off and it absolutely thrilled him, the sting of the blades, the quickness with which he’d had to think, he had to admit that he was _impressed_ and even more so by the tiger cub of Kai. 

But Katakura Kojuurou was something else entirely – perhaps because he saw so _much_ of himself in the man, with an obnoxious amount of restraint placed overtop of it all. Loyal and capable and yet working under another, willing to die for another, willing to kill for another. All of these things, Mitsuhide was – but in a slightly different way, a way that screamed out a _need_ to hold his Master’s head in his hands, torn flesh dripping blood and – 

He’d lunged quickly to the side, Katakura’s blade passing just narrowly over Akechi’s face and he imagined what it would be like to pass his tongue along the edge of that tempting blade. So _merciless!_ Katakura came after him with a fury the likes of which he had never seen before, and he embraced it almost wholeheartedly, throwing himself forwards knowing that any resistance he put up would be futile, knowing that this would _likely_ be the end of him after he had lifted Ranmaru up with his blade. 

And sure enough, it had been – but the ferocity of which it was delivered had not been something even he could have anticipated.

Now here he was, hanging suspended from his own scythes and knowing, at last, of the ecstasy of a thousand lifetimes – oh, if only Katakura had remained to experience this _with_ him, but knowing that he had been the one to bring it about was very nearly an adequate substitute. He wondered if it would have been better if Katakura had torn him apart instead – the fire, the burning, the _agony_ was bliss, but what if he had been able to feel the _heat_ of the other’s hands as they plunged into his body and _ripped_ out his heart, what if – _what_ if?

Perhaps the yearning, the emptiness would be pain enough, and he gave himself over to it as the little strip of fabric holding him just above the flames finally gave and tore through.

It was by this that Mitsuhide was at last brought to completion.


End file.
